The Prophet
by whogles1
Summary: Crowley/OC, set during season 8. Can Crowley meet his match in one of the prophets rounded up to interpret the demon tablet? What happens when the two become closer than a human and demon should? Later chapters may have to be changed to M rating. Please rate/review.
1. Chapter 1

Sarah took another swig from the bottle of Glenfiddich she was keeping by her side. The empty dorm hallway was quiet, the only noise was that of the lone girl slumped against a wall drinking her headache away. She tilted her head causing her neck to crack satisfyingly. she heard the faint click of footsteps approaching. The hallway was dark but Sarah could hear it was someone approaching her. Her blurred vision could finally make out the shape of a woman with long blond hair. When she came closer Alex could see her prim and tidy appearance, over-manicured eyebrows frowned at Sarah in distaste. "Sariel Tannin I presume." The woman spoke through her sneering mouth. Sarah nodded drunkenly and took another swig from her bottle before replying.

"My reputation precedes me I see." She used the wall as her crutch to stand, rather ungracefully. Then she held out her hand to the blond. "And call me Sarah, please." The woman stood looking at Sarah's hand as though it offended her. Sarah wriggled her fingers a little to try and make them seem more enticing, but withdrew her hand when the now silent woman still refused. Sarah cleared her throat. "Ahem. So what can I do for you? I know I'm not supposed to drink in the hallway but my roommate is currently in the throws of passion, which is rather awkward so-" Sarah paused as the woman was still mute and staring. Quicker than any human could the woman grabbed a hold of her shoulder tightly enough to bruise and when she blinked her eyes turned pitch black. Sarah cursed inwardly "what do you want with me demon?" The demon's sneer turned up into a cruel smile.

"The King of Hell would like a word with you."

With that, a great loud rushing noise came from outside. The weather had turned immediately from tranquil to a chaotic storm, thunder crashed, lightning stabbed at the ground and the wind battered the walls of the university. The hall where Sarah was trying to release herself from the grip of the demon woman began to glow bright orange as though they were in the centre of a great flame.

By the time Sarah's sight turned from burning lights back to normal she had been transported from Oxford to a derelict and dilapidated warehouse. Still squinting Sarah began to make out the octagonal table she was sat at, it was underlit and glowing blue through the frosted glass. There were other people looking just as frightened as she was, along with an equal amount of guards. Focusing Sarah could see the guards were in fact demons. Sarah's own demon guard walked away from behind her and joined the one spoke acknowledging her presence so she assumed the other terrified people were in the same predicament. The room was silent except for the muted torturous screams coming from a distant room.

Sarah noticed she still had her bottle of Glenfiddich with her but she put the stopper in. For what seemed an age no one moved. Sarah, who was to say the least feeling a bit tipsy, felt the need to walk around. So she did so. She could literally smell the fear coming from the people around the table, so Sarah tried to liven the situation. "Ahem, so how about them Yankees?" A few of the people around her shifted uncomfortably and a demon in the corner sniggered. But her speaking seemed to open up conversation between the rest of the company.

"What's happening here." One burly man with swept back blond hair asked, his accent thickly Swedish. An Indian looking woman interjected.

"I was at home cooking when the sound of an awful storm came and this blinding light flashed before my eyes." The others nodded in agreement and murmured how the smash ad happened to them. Sarah stopped and leant on the table listening.

"It was Aliens did this I'm sure of it." The statement came from overweight balding man wearing a security uniform and a name tag saying 'hi my name is Larry' with a nauseating smiley face stamped on it. The middle aged woman opposite him nodded in agreement.

"It must be, I mean, I know it sounds crazy but you hear of these things happening." Sarah had heard enough, despite the direness of her situation the idiocy of these people was just too tragic to bear, so she took herself to a dark corner and sat down with her scotch bottle.

After a long while Sarah felt as though she were bordering on sobriety and stood closer to the group (although to too close, she lent on a pillar nearby,) as they had fallen silent again and the distant screaming had stopped, meaning the poor should being tortured had died, or been left alone for the moment. The doors of the warehouse creaked open and a rather well dressed man emerged from them. Sarah deduced both from his confident manner and the aversion of the guards' eyes if he looked directly at them, that he was most definitely in charge. A little boy Sarah had not noticed before quickly scooted out of the man's way as he approached the group. He was handsome, Sarah thought. His completely black suit and coat matched his equally dark features especially his eyes.

"I hope the ruckus down the hall wasn't too off putting." He said in a gravelly voice,he was well spoken and very English in accent. He placed an ancient looking tablet upon the luminous table which caught Sarah's curiosity. But she remained where she was, he hasn't noticed her yet.

Crowley surveyed the group before him and had to admit to himself; they seemed a sorry lot indeed, but he was never one to make quick assumptions in his career. He continued to address the crowd before him. "The construction standards aren't what they were during the inquisition." He smiled to himself at his witty quip but looked upon a sea of blank faced humans shifting uncomfortably. "I see, no niceties, alright then. I suppose you're all wondering why I convened this motley group." He spoke a little more, most of the conversation going over the sorry groups heads, but Crowley noticed one young girl in her twenties listening intently, the corner of her mouth even twitching at his witticisms. She at least seemed to be intelligent. "Well then." He clapped his hands together and a delicious array of food appeared on the table. "We will get down to business after breakfast." He pulled up a seat and began to help himself. The others who had eyed the food suspiciously now did the same as he wouldn't have eaten it if it was poisoned. Sarah was incredibly hungry seeing as she had only had scotch for dinner the previous night, so she took the only seat that was available. The one next to Crowley. Everyone ate in silence. Crowley couldn't help but notice the girl next to him. Her hair was oaken brown and wavy, and her features similarly dark. She wore a collared shirt and blazer with jeans and converse trainers. she looked like an atypical student, but something was different that he couldn't quite put a finger on. He noticed she looked longingly at the syrup for the pancakes but they were far too out of her reach, Crowley snapped his fingers and the bottle appeared before her. To his surprise she barely flinched, whereas the others could not have been more shocked. He looked at her until she met his gaze.

"Thank you." She wriggled the syrup. And then said quietly so only he could hear. "Your Kingliness." Crowley then laughed deeply. 'this one is going to be interesting' he mused to himself


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here's the next chapter guys. Hope you like it, please let me know what you think. Any ideas/suggestions heck tell me what you want to happen next :) **

* * *

"Hope you enjoyed our orange juice and pancakes, best to pack in those carbs in the morning you know."

At that moment 'Larry' decided to pipe up. "Are we in a Space ship?" Sarah could not stop herself from snorting in laughter this time. Crowley looked at the man incredulously.

"Sorry?" He asked as though he had missed a joke. Then the middle aged woman in a pink cardigan joined in.

"Snapping us up from our homes, our families. Teleporting us to this mother ship?" Sarah tried her best to stifle her laughter Crowley still looked confused. But the others remained serious and fearful.

"Mother ship?" Crowley asked.

"You're aliens right?" It was smiley face 'Larry's turn again. And Crowley narrowed his eyes, Sarah realised Crowley was suspicious that they were taking the piss. Which tragically, was not the case. Crowley drew in a long breath before speaking again.

"Possibly a long shot." He picked up the tablet again and pointed it at 'Larry'. "Does this mean anything to you?" 'Larry' licked his lips and leant forward. He shook his head.

"I don't read Chinese." He stated before sitting down.

"Talk about the dumbing down of America." Crowley muttered. And that was it for Sarah she couldn't help but laugh aloud, drawing everyone's attention to her.  
"Sorry." She mumbled, Crowley smiled at her and continued.

"Anyone? Come on, it's fun. Give it a go... You hapless toads are utterly clueless aren't you?" Crowley put the tablet down with a clunk. He took note Sarah's eyes widened as she got a closer look at the tablet and was about to speak, when the man to her other side slammed down his napkin and began stuttering and shouting about how they couldn't be doing this to him, Sarah cringed when he tried to intimidate Crowley, knowing how that would end. Within moments Crowley flicked his wrist the man convulsed, spat blood which nearly hit her, and was dead. Sarah stood and moved to be away from the now dead man splayed on the ground.

"Anyone else want to complain? Hm?" Crowley looked at each person in turn, already knowing they would be compliant. The woman in the cardy got up nervously wringing her hands. She walked up to the tablet, eying Crowley nervously, who stepped out of her way.

"We hold this...um..." She stuttered, the lie so obvious on her features. Crowley heard Sarah behind him murmur.

"Oh don't do that." Sarah tried to shake her head at the woman, but she remained oblivious and kept stuttering nonsense. Until Crowley turned the tablet the right way up.

"Oh right that's better, yeah." The woman said trying to salvage the situation. She finally looked at Sarah who mouthed at her: "Sit. Down. Now." And she did. Crowley rubbed his forehead in dismay.

"Is a single one of you a full blown prophet? I mean what's wrong with you hm?" Sarah cleared her throat he raised his eyebrows at her expectantly, urging her to continue.

"In the Bible, Koran, and even Buddhist texts there is only ever one prophet on earth at a time. It's in there if you read it." Crowley nodded at that, it made sense, otherwise information could become much more muddled with prophecies. Sarah continued speaking. "I assume you got all our names from some authority, so maybe we are meant to be the next prophets when whoever the current one is, is dead." Sarah tried to say more but stopped and thought.

"Makes sense...clever girl. You were about to say something love?" He stepped closer to her, and she stood her ground with him. "Before the uh..." He waved toward the dead body. "Mishap." Reminding her of moments previously when she recognised some characters on the tablet. Sarah looked him straight in the eyes when she spoke.

"Yes I was Mr. Um... Sorry I don't know your name." His eyebrow raised a little at her question. Amazed how calm she managed to remain.

"Crowley." He said, and when it was apparent she wasn't going to give him her name, he tried to read her mind. He looked deep into the dark pools of her eyes, tying to find something within. But he found he couldn't, that had never happened before although Crowley didn't let his surprise show on his face. 'There certainly is something special about this one.' He thought. And she smiled at him.

"Right, , if I may look at the tablet?" Crowley obliged and handed it to her. Sarah traced her fingers over the smooth, cool stone. "It's Sumerian."

"Ah so it's Japanese." Exclaimed 'Larry'. His small brain linking the word to Sumo. And she shot him a look which shut him up.

"No you idiot. Sumerian, it's a language that predates fact this language was around before the ancient Egyptian's started scribbling...and cutting their bits off to mummify." Crowley rumbled a low laugh once again.

"Who made you such an expert?" 'Larry' challenged, feeling put out by this young girl showing him up.

"Experts." She quipped not raising her gaze from the tablet, brushing her fingers along the crude etchings and characters that were at least 5000 years old.

"What else? Can you read it?" Crowley asked eagerly, looking over her shoulder.

"Well... You wouldn't happen to be in possession of the Rosetta Stone would you? Oh and also the tablet of Kish? Because I will be needing both. Even then it's sketchy, no one has managed anything too comprehensive with any language nearly as old." Crowley continued to nod and listen, this was slower but at least he wouldn't have to solely rely on the other prophet. The girl could be of use to him, unlike the other blustering fools before him. And he would like to find out why he was unable to read her mind.

"I can get you what you need." He rasped. Then Sarah realised how close he had gotten to her, she could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck. He reached from behind her and took the tablet, brushing his fingers against hers which sent a shiver up her spine.

A large African/American demon approached Crowley and spoke to him quietly. Crowley frowned at whatever the news was. He then nodded at the other demon and clapped his hands together.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am afraid I will have to leave your esteemed company for a little while, feel free to..." He looked around their derelict surroundings. "Do whatever." He then snapped his fingers and he and the other demon were gone.

Once Crowley was gone, the group had little time to do much at all, because within moments he had returned with a young Asian boy. Who he tied to the chair he sat him on.

"Everyone this is Kevin. Kevin this is everyone." Crowley's voice dripped with sarcasm. He turned again to Sarah "Before I get down to the nitty gritty I need to have a word." He put his hand on the small of her back and transported her to a quiet room. "That's much better." He breathed. Sarah froze as she looked around the room, a vast array of assorted torture instruments, weapons and evil looking objects crammed every this was the end, every instinct in her told her to scream, claw and bite at the dangerous man before her, but she kept a face of grim determination and slowed her breathing.

"Are you going to kill me?" Crowley looked at her in confusion. She elaborated "you have your prophet to read the tablet now. You don't need me anymore." Crowley said nothing straight away, just walked up to Sarah, never breaking eye contact.

"Now how on earth could you know all that? I mean you're clever but this is something else darling." He searched her face.

"I am a student at Oxford university. Majoring in theology, that's how I recognised the writing..." He stopped her by raising his hand, she kept looking away from him, so he held her chin lightly.

"I mean its impossible you could know that Kevin is the prophet unless you can read my mind..." Crowley's brain clicked over, that was it; the girl could read minds, that probably had something to do with the fact that he couldn't read hers earlier. And Sarah nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three already! Have been bitten rather seriously by the writing bug it seems :)**

**please let me know what you guys think, review are so greatly appreciated.**

* * *

"So." Crowley's low voice growled. He still held her lightly by the chin, admittedly he rather liked the girl and didn't want to frighten her any more than necessary. She showed gumption, was incredibly intelligent and in his opinion she was very beautiful. She wore no makeup, her classically English porcelain white skin shouldn't be covered anyway and her dark brown, almost black features complimented it wonderfully. She was slim but womanly and curvy. But if his life as a demon had taught him anything, it was to never trust a beautiful woman. "Why can't I read your mind?" Sarah hesitated for a moment and he pushed a little harder. "You can read mine dearie." He tapped his temple with his free hand. "You already know you are safe so long as you're useful to me. Now, I need to know if I can trust you, if I can, you're indispensable to me. If not..." He quirked his head. "Well, you know how that one ends." Sarah sighed inwardly.

"Alright, ask me any question and I'll let you read my mind, it'll work for you now." She closed her eyes and focused, waiting for his questions. Crowley smirked as he thought of his first few.

"What is your full name?" He asked.

'Sariel Angela Tannin. But please call me Sarah I hate that name, it sounds so pompous.' He heard her thought, in her voice but muted so it sounded as though the voice floated through the air. It was working. Now he had to ask a difficult question:

"Are you still a virgin?" Crowley felt the connection with her mind waver and weaken. "Touchy subject is it? Come on now." Crowley couldn't help but to relish the moment, he so enjoyed making people uncomfortable, he was also genuinely curious, she was very different from anyone he had known before. Sarah kept her eyes squeezed shut, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

'Yes.' Her thought speech said. She opened her eyes after he hadn't said anything for a moment, and she saw Crowley's were hazy with lust, he leant closer to her:

"We will be having a lot of fun then won't we darling?" Sarah breathed in sharply as he came ever closer to her. She could feel his warm breath on her face, she could smell the musk oh his cologne mixed with a heavily peaty whiskey. It was. To her. Intoxicating. She felt her stomach tighten and her head swim as he kissed her lightly where her neck met her shoulder. His stubble scratched and tickled wonderfullysighed moaned quietly, not able to keep it quiet. Crowley didn't need to read her mind to tell she had enjoyed his touch. He then pulled back and met her gaze squarely.

"Good girl. Now most importantly, can I trust you?" He concentrated hard, delving deep into her mind.

'Yes. You can trust me.' She replied and Crowley seemed genuinely pleased, he pulled a flask from his trench coat and took a long draw before offering it to Sarah, who accepted and took a polite sip before handing it back shakily, still feeling overly warm from their close encounter.

Crowley saw this and smirked at her again. He considered taking advantage of her, she was obviously aroused from the one small kiss, her lips were swollen and parted, her eyes were wide and her pupils dilated. He would be lying to say he didn't feel the same, they seemed to have a great chemistry, he was just better at hiding his desire. But if he did take advantage he may push her too far, and she may turn against him. For all her wisdom and maturity, he could tell she was naive when it came to intimacy. He cleared his throat, snapping her attention in again.

"Good. Now, I want you to work for me, you will be by my side when I need you, and you will use your power to tell whom I can and cannot trust. Demons included. You will answer to no one but me, do you understand?" She nodded and he continued. "I also want to be the only one who can read your mind."

"Okay." She said. "Not that I would have much of a choice if I wanted to refuse."

"Now you're getting it darling. This could be the start of a wonderful relationship." He saw her frown a little and couldn't resimana jab. "Working relationship ducky, don't burn your britches just yet." Before she could retort he interrupted. "Hold that thought, I have some important business to get to. Ta ta." With that he clicked his fingers and disappeared, leaving her in the room alone.

"Insufferable man!" Sarah shouted into the darkness of the warehouse.


	4. Chapter 4

**So guys, here's chapter four it's quite a bit longer than the others. But cest la vie :)**  
**Thanks so much for all of the reviews and support. Love you reviewers, you know who you are!**  
**Please keep the reviews coming I really wanna know what you all think.**

**Anyway without further ado, here it is.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Crowley stood facing off with Castiel from across the glass table. He thought all the cards had been in his hands this time, Castiel should have been too weak to get into the room, let alone take on the King of Hell. Nevertheless his blue angel aura filled the room, pulsing with power. When his wings showed and the brightness became blinding Crowley decided it was time to go. 'Shit.' He thought. 'Well this leaves me in an interesting situation.' There was no way he could get both Kevin and the tablet away, so he opted for the tablet. Castiel, with a great force reached down for it at the same time and the glass of the table shattered. But Crowley could feel the tablet in his hands. So he vanished.

* * *

Sarah sat in the corner of the room she was left in. It had been awhile since Crowley had left, and this room was even more grim than the previous one with the other prophets in. Torture instruments littered the tables; dripping with the crimson blood of their victims. There were many other devices such as; racks, spiked chairs and other items just as ghastly to behold. So she took herself to the emptiest part of the room. The walls were grey and cold, and the floor was... Grey and cold. She huffed, stretched her arms and sat down. Just as she did Crowley appeared in the room, frowning and grim faced. He was holding one broken half of the tablet in one hand, and a young man drenched in blood, held by the scruff of his shirt in the other. Sarah shot up and opened her mouth to say something but he stopped her.

"Time we were leaving now. Come here." She obeyed him and he held out what was left of the tablet to her, which she took. Crowley then put his hand on her back and they disappeared.

* * *

They reappeared in an instant, Sarah felt like something heavy had knocked the wind out of her, she would have collapsed had Crowley not held her up by the waist. He helped her over to a couch and let her drop onto it. She still held the tablet tightly in a white knuckled grip. Two demons came and took the unconscious Samandriel away while Crowley looked at the broken tablet again and was reminded of his failure.

"Mother of damnation!" He screamed into the air and kicked a table over as though it were made of plastic. After his venting of frustration, he frowned and rubbed his temple. All was not lost, he could find the other half of the tablet in time, and he had the girl to translate what they already had. Remembering she was still there he looked over at her. She had placed the tablet down and was slumped back on the seat. Sarah's face was white, and she was dragging in as much air into her lungs as she could. It was obviously the first time she had been teleported such a long way. Short distance wouldn't do anything, but they had just travelled several states. She kept breathing heavily before asking:

"Where are we?" She looked around the decadent surroundings before her; velvet and leather couches, antique baroque paintings, the fireplace was particularly inviting as it was very cold. She drew her blazer around herself subconsciously, which Crowley noticed. He snapped his fingers and the wood and coals burst into a crackling flame.

"This is my home." He stated offhandedly regaining his cool as though he had never lost it. He went to the drinks cabinet and poured himself a scotch. He offered Sarah some but she declined he settled into a leather recliner facing her. She was frowning and silent for the first time since Crowley had met her, so he reached for her mind. There were many questions swimming about inside her head;

'what happened before?' 'who was that boy covered in blood?' 'what happened to the other prophets?' Crowley cleared his throat and her chain of thought broke.

"You know you are allowed to ask questions." He said raising an eyebrow, she smiled at him sheepishly, she was still feeling unwell after the teleport it seemed.

"I thought it would be better not to, seeing as you were a little... Fiery before. Although it seems you already heard my questions." She tapped her head indicating she knew he read her mind. Crowley chuckled.

"Touché. To answer your questions, what happened before was, an Angel by the name of Castiel turned up, accompanied by two other constant thorns in my side. They tried to take both Kevin and the tablet. It was unexpected but I still have at least one third of what they came for." He paused to run the cool glass along his forehead. "The other prophets' no doubt have been returned to their mundane, dull and uninteresting lives, none the wiser as to what happened. And the 'boy' you saw wasn't a boy at all. He is an Angel who goes by the name of Samandriel." Sarah nodded and took all the information in, Crowley was still surprised by her calmness. Any other human would have been screaming bloody murder and tearing at the walls, but there she sat. In the King of Hell's drawing room, by the fire, having a conversation.

"So this Samandriel was the one who gave you the names of all the prophets?" Crowley nodded.

"Yes, although any old Angel would have done. I can be very... Persuasive. It seems they all keep your names in their little hard drives." He took a long draw from his drink before continuing.

"Now it's my turn to ask you some questions darling. " Sarah nodded for him to continue. "Why so willing?" She looked puzzled at him. He regarded her a moment and undid his tie, dropping it on the arm of his chair while he undid the top few buttons of his shirt. "Any other human I have wanted to help me, has wanted something in return, or fought against me tooth and nail. So I really must ask; what is it you want?" He saw she watched him intently as he undressed. "Or perhaps you know, that I could give you anything." He stretched leisurely on his chair. She stood and walked over to him slowly, not breaking eye contact.

"I'm not going to sell you my soul Crowley." He watched the slow sway of her body as she moved.

"I didn't say you had to darling." As she got close to his armchair she leant down toward him and the air between them grew thicker.

"What I want..." She began, Crowley could smell the sweetness of her skin and leant forward in his chair toward her, his fingers traced the line of her jaw, the gap between them was closing quickly. Just as their lips were a breath apart she spoke: "You could never give me." And at that she abruptly moved away from him. Crowley risked a deep intake of breath as she had her back to him. And he smiled to himself. That was something he would have done. She was an unbelievably fast learner. 'I could make one hell of a demon of her' he mused to himself.

"I may get there yet." She said aloud, reading his mind. He wondered what she could have done to earn such a sentence so early in life, perhaps she had already made a deal. "I didn't make a deal. I killed a man that tried to... hurt me... I waited and prayed for an Archangel to help me, like I was told they would, but they never came."

"Mmm. Angels are like that." He could tell there was a lot more to her story, but decided not to press the matter yet. "So. What is it you want then darling?" She didn't answer him. "Come on humor me." He moved over and sat next to her on the deep red velvet sofa. "Hm?"

"I think I could use a drink for a start."

* * *

Crowley and Sarah both sat and drank on that same sofa for a long while. Crowley discussed the demon tablet revealing that the gates of hell were an actual place. And also the possibility of other tablets existing. Sarah retorted with different scriptures and writings that may help him find the tablets.

"It's all there if you do the research." She was sitting closer to him now, not acting, and not uncomfortable. Crowley let his arm drape across the back of the sofa. Sarah tilted her head back and rested on him. Her inhibitions were slipping fast, the previous three scotches she had downed probably had something to do with it. Demons however, had a far superior tolerance to alcohol. So she quickly sat up and tried to focus again. The last thing she needed was to let her guard down around a demon, no matter how attractive he was.

"How do you know so much about all this?" Pretending not to notice her abrupt movement.

"The same way anyone knows anything, I read it all in books, did my research. The vicar in my village recognised I was a prophet and taught me a lot of Christian theology. And when I discovered I could read minds, that made me curious about other things too." Crowley snorted derisively.

"And you expect me to believe that is all of it do you?" Sarah looked at him straight in the eyes. He stared back.

"Of course not." She replied. "But that's all you're getting for now. Unless you want to be scraping me off the floor." Revisiting that area of her past sobered her up considerably. She stood and made for the door. "I should probably sleep... And not drink anymore or you may be doing just that. Which wouldn't be very dignified for you would it Mr. King of Hell?" He chuckled quietly.

"Fair enough, feel free to choose any room. There are several." He stood and held out his hand for her to take it, she did, and he transported her to one of the more luxurious rooms.

There were once again many paintings, a blazing fireplace and a filled bathtub that was steaming with fresh hot water. The king sized four-poster bed was black and deep crimson, like most of the decor. The curtains around it were a thick velvet material. It all looked, to say the least; very inviting.

Crowley stood behind Sarah as she surveyed the room. He tucked a stray hair behind her ear and she started a little, as though she forgot he was there. He let his finger trail along her neck down to her collarbone. He whispered seductively into her ear. "You should have a bath before bed I think." His low voice growled, Sarah could feel the hum of his voice pierce through her. She felt hazy and knew she'd had a lot to drink, but nevertheless she nodded. Crowley slowly pulled off her blazer and let it fall to the floor.

He kissed her neck again, making her sigh as he did the last time. And he began to slowly undo the buttons of her shirt, kissing her all the while. She shrugged out of the shirt when the last button slipped from his fingers. Sarah shuddered when she felt his warm hands on her bare flesh, he rested his hands on her hips, just above the waist of her jeans. Sarah couldn't help herself, she turned around to face him, looking deep into those dark eyes. Crowley knew he was in control this time, he kept his hands on her hips and pulled her closer. He could feel her breath, smell it was sweetened by the Craig. He leant down toward her and she up to him. He kissed her ever so lightly, savouring the softness of her lips. Sarah took a quick intake of breath, she had kissed and been kissed before, but it had never felt so intimate, Crowley made her feel amazing.

Her hands moved to the back of his head which she caressed while kissing him back. His hands played along the smooth skin of her back, slipping up to her shoulders and back down as he kept kissing her gently. She tried to undo one of his buttons but he grabbed her hips again, stopping her. He then pulled her into a more passionate kiss, he pushed against her harder and coaxed her mouth open with his tongue. all the while Crowley started to undo her belt and jeans. When she slipped out of her jeans, he broke the kiss. Sarah was breathing very heavily, Crowley noticed the sight of her breasts heaving under the black lace of her bra and had to keep himself in check.

He smiled at her and took a step back, looking her over. She was very beautiful, her hips were curved and womanly, her legs were slender and shapely. She was also blushing and her lips were parted and swollen from their kiss. In truth he wanted to keep kissing her, but he had to control himself. So instead he smoothed his hair which she had ruffled, checked his cuffs were straight and said matter of factly: "I'll see you in the morning darling. Bright and early." Before smiling one last time and walking out and closing the door behind him.

Crowley chuckled to himself as he walked away. "You don't play a player darling."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello fanfiction peeps. Just a shout out to everyone who has supported this story your reviews and favourites are so appreciated thank you! **

**So without any further ado here is chapter five. :)**

**peace out. **

* * *

Sarah woke groggily in strange surroundings. 'So it wasn't a dream', she mused to herself. She rubbed her sleepy eyes and got herself up. She put on the same clothes she had been wearing since that fateful night, they were in need of a wash but there was nothing she could do for the moment. So Sarah stretched herself out and headed downstairs.

The house was completely empty. Crowley had left a note for her on the kitchen bench before leaving to do... Whatever it was The King of Hell did. The writing was a deep crimson ink, the paper was monogrammed with a subtle italic C even his paper had his stamp on it. Sarah rolled her eyes at that and read:

"Feel free to make yourself at home, everything you need will be in the library. I took the liberty of ordering food for you, it will be delivered to the door." As if on cue the doorbell rang and Sarah put the note down unfinished.

A smiling young man stood at the door with a large basket, which he presented to Sarah. She had to close the door with her foot the basket was so large. Tantalising smells wafted to her as she put the basket on the counter and lifted the cloth uncovering the contents. She was met with a plethora of treats; every kind of jam and conserve imaginable, a fresh French loaf, pan au chocolat, croissants, fresh fruit and even some blueberry pancakes with syrup. Topped off with a single black rose.

"Flash git." Sarah muttered under her breath, smiling slightly. She eagerly got herself a plate, filled it with various nibbles and took the note with her to the library, which was next door to Crowley's drawing room. The note read;

"I am hosting a dinner tonight and I expect you to accompany me as there will many important business associates attending. Dinner will be at 9. I will not return until this evening, as I have lots of important kingly things to do. Hell won't raise itself on its own you know. Must dash, try not to miss me too much.

Crowley

XX"

Sarah knew he was taking the piss but she laughed anyway, especially as she could imagine his voice dripping with sarcasm as she read the note. With a big sigh she scrunched the note and tossed in a bin and began to set up her work space.

The broken tablet sat upon its own pedestal, and the two other artefacts she had asked for were there also. Sarah was astonished to be standing in the same room as these rare objects, let alone be working on them. She pulled out a blank leather bound journal and began to copy down the mysterious looking characters.

* * *

Sarah yawned and stretched out her arms until she felt a satisfying crack between her shoulder blades. She had been working on the tablet all day, when she looked out of the window the sun was beginning to set.

She rose stiff legged from her chair and closed the practically full ledger. The translation was very fragmental, broken sentences and phrases that were translated from one section, translated into something completely different when she looked at the same area again. It seemed as though the writings were far longer than what could possibly cover one stone tablet. Perhaps she was tired but Sarah could swear she saw some characters morph into others in the corner of her eye. She had done all she could for one day however and she needed some rest if she was to be entertaining whatever guests Crowley had invited. She couldn't help but imagine what manner of people (or if they would be people at all) would be coming tonight. She walked into her room and noticed something was amiss, the previously empty wardrobes and draws were now filled with clothes; her clothes. Her mp3 and dock speaker were also plugged in on the bedside table. On the bed however was something new: a bottle of Jean Paul Gaultier perfume. Sarah took the stopper out and put a little on her wrist, it smelled lovely. A beautiful black silk and chiffon cocktail dress lay beneath the perfume with another monogrammed note pinned to it.

"For tonight."

Crowley certainly had taste and wasn't one to skimp, Sarah was aware he was also trying to keep her happy. The gifts were obviously for her and were very complementing, but they were given with the intention of flattering Crowley as well.

* * *

When he returned, Crowley felt quite happy with the progress being made, Samandriel was still a constant source of information, he also saw Sarah had already filled an entire ledger with translations from the tablet. Crowley moved to his living room to pour himself a drink. It seemed his plans and hard work were coming to fruition.

Pacing around his mansion while thumbing through the translation ledger. He could hear music coming from Sarah's room; Motown, Marvin Gaye to be exact, and she was singing along. He began making his way upstairs when she stopped and he could hear her start cursing and shuffling, he decided to enter the room silently and remain invisible from her sight. She was struggling with the back of the dress as the catch was too low for her to reach. Crowley could smell the infusion of the perfume mingling with the shampoo she had recently used, and another smell that was familiar; he realised it was her skin. He had smelt it when he kissed her neck last night, and actually, in his opinion, she smelled better than the perfume. Sarah was still struggling so Crowley snuck up behind her and made himself visible again.

"Having trouble are we darling?" He purred, noticing again how petite she was. Even in high heels, the top of her head came just below his eye line. Crowley put his hands on her small shoulders. She froze, obviously startled but not surprised. He slid his hands down to her hips and then helped do up the clasps on her dress. Sarah let out a sigh and felt her heart beat heavily against her chest. The way his fingers felt as they played with the fabric was so sensuous, so alluring. But when Crowley pushed her hair back to kiss her neck again she stopped him and turned.

"Crowley... I..." She was lost for words, she had never felt such lust for someone before. But therein lay the problem; Crowley wasn't a person, he was a demon, The King of Hell no less. And she had kissed him last night and more. If he hadn't stopped and, left she had no doubt she would have slept with him. "I'm sorry for what I did last night." He raised his eyebrow in question but kept listening.

"I know it was a stupid thing I did. I had far too much to drink, I wasn't thinking clearly, and I know what you meant by last night. I know I work for you, and you are in control of this, but I just want to ask for one thing..." She breathed in deeply and he inched a little closer, intrigued by this remarkable young girl, she was so intelligent, wise even, but so naive in intimacy. She was too afraid of being physically close. Crowley deduced something must have happened to her when she was younger. "Please don't make a fool of me." She looked away from him which was difficult as he was standing so near. Her cheeks were flushed and she felt so embarrassed and ridiculous. But Crowley brushed a stray hair back from her face,which made her look at him again. He gave her a wry smile and took a step back to give her some air.

"I will be the perfect gentleman I promise." He looked her over, the knee length dress flowed beautifully from her curved hips, the tip of the tapered hem just kissing her calves. The low cut bust of the dress showed off her breasts wonderfully. Her long flowing hair was left hanging loose, she looked wonderful. He held a hand out to her, which she hesitantly took "You look beautiful darling." She finally smiled back at him and he kissed her hand. He chose his typical trademark black suit, his tie was a golden silk embossed with a rich brown velvet, complementing the colour of her hair.

A knock came at the door with a muted voice at the other end. "Sir?"

Crowley sighed slightly "Yes come in." The door opened and a male demon poked his head through the small gap, not wanting to intrude.

"Your guests are beginning to arrive sir." At that Crowley piped up and waved away the demon. He turned to Sarah looking enthusiastic.

"Are you ready to meet our guests?" He offered her his arm, and she took it grateful for the odd feeling of reassurance it gave her, she was feeling more than a little apprehensive about the evening. Arm in arm The King of Hell and his young Prophetess walked down the staircase to the dining room, and whomever was waiting there for them.

* * *

**So there you have it! Who do you think will turn up for dinner? Who would you like to turn up? Do you think Crowley will behave? **

** I'd love to know what you guys think so please keep reviewing/rating**

**til next time**

**whogles ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

To say Crowley, the King of Hell liked to show off, would have been a grave understatement. When he had teleported himself and Sarah to the grand hall where dinner was being served. She was once again taken aback (after she had recovered from the teleportation,) by the grandiose surroundings, even in comparison to Crowley's manor. Grabbing her attention immediately was the enormous crystal chandelier, it's million diamond facets sparkled and refracted infinitely, making it look like a small sun that illuminated the entire hall. The ancient subjects of the eight foot square oil paintings looked down dourly onto the long dining table. Which already offered a plethora of delightful treats. Lobster, pheasant, veal, even a whole roast hog, complete with an apple in it's mouth. All sat steaming at the centre of the lavishly decorated table. A single silhouette stood by the wide French doors which opened to the grounds.

He was broad and tall. Smoke crawled through the air from his lit cigarette. Crowley cleared his throat to announce their presence and led Sarah over to him. From his shape Sarah could tell he was well built and slightly portly, but not overweight. As they got closer and light illuminated his features he had a kindly, jolly face with reddened cheeks from drinking. She also noticed his thick black beard and long black wavy hair that shone in the candlelight. There was something distinctly otherworldly about him, a certain light that emanated from him, he had a presence that she couldn't put her finger on. Crowley noticed her thoughts and chuckled quietly. She was going to enjoy this.

"Dionysus. How are you you old sot?" Crowley asked his guest, who cracked a wide smile and clapped his hands. Crowley noticed Sarah's eyebrows shoot up in the corner of his eye. 'No.' She thought. 'It can't be.' He had to use a degree of self control not to laugh at the irony of a theologian actually meeting Dionysus, the Greek god of wine, theatre and ecstasy. As expected, colour drained from Sarah's face as realisation dawned on her.

"Crowley! How I look forward to your dinners." He gestured at the laden table with his burly arms. "And what a feast!" He had a low bellowing laugh that resonated through the hall. The smoke from his cigarette puffing out in small clouds as he did so. Crowley didn't laugh aloud but smiled politely. Sarah couldn't help but feel lightened by his presence even through she was still stunned with disbelief. "And who is this fine companion of yours?" Dionysus turned his smile to Sarah who couldn't help but step back a little and make a small squeak.

"Oh. Um...I..." She stuttered, feeling her cheeks redden with embarrassment. "My name is Sarah sir." And she offered her hand to be shaken. And he took it gracefully, his skin felt abnormally warm against hers.

"A pleasure my dear." He smiled warmly, placing his other large hand atop her small one. Sarah smiled back and was about to speak more when Dionysus caught sight of someone else behind them. "Eros!" He bellowed. "Welcome brother!" Dionysus walked over to a lithe, attractive man, who had entered at the end of the hall. He was blond haired, athletic and wearing a tight fitting white suit with a red cravat. He saw Crowley approaching with a pretty young girl on his arm, she was staring at him and he smiled coyly at her, making her blush.

"Crowley." He commanded. "How is it you are in the company of such a lovely creature?" He paused, Crowley raised an enquiring eyebrow at Eros, who flashed his gleaming white teeth at him. "... and haven't any music playing for her?" At that everyone chuckled. Crowley looked thoughtfully at Sarah a moment and clicked his fingers, Marvin Gaye's voice filled the room, making her smile, she was amazed he had taken note of the music she liked. 'Thank you' she thought, Crowley winked at her in response. Eros watched the exchange intently. 'Interesting' he thought to himself.

Several other guests had arrived within a short space of time. Amaterasu, Japanese goddess of the sun, Plutus Greek god of greed arrived with Medusa on his arm, she wore a slender green shimmering gown and had a living python draped on her arms as a shawl, and Kali, Indian goddess of destruction, elegantly clad in purple. Sarah introduced herself to and had conversations with them all, as though it were a perfectly normal dinner party. Crowley watched her from the other side of the room with a smile tugging at the side of his mouth. She was taking everything in her stride. Sarah caught his thought and turned to face him, she met his gaze and winked cheekily. Crowley, amused decided to bring a drink to her, topping up his own on the way. He stood beside her and listened to Sarah talking with Plutus and Kali about Alexander the Greats' conquests. When Crowley passed Sarah her drink she noticed something bright silver glint inside his jacket. Seeing her glimmer of interest he spoke to her through thought.

'its called an angel blade, sweetheart, a little ...insurance for me if things go sour.' Sarah raised her eyebrows and chewed her bottom lip worriedly. 'not to fret love, you're safe with me.' He smiled as though listening to Plutus' joke, and placed a comforting hand on the small of Sarah's back.

Just at that moment a middle aged man in a worn baseball cap, jeans and plaid shirt walked through the entrance. Considering his attire and his awkward and very wary stance he could not have looked more out of place. Sarah, who was intrigued as to who he may be, reached out her mind to him... He was a human soul...from hell...his name was Bobby Singer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. I am soo chuffed that so many of you have been reading and following this story. I'd love some reviews too :) just let me know what you think. What you want to happen next...whatever! **

**Anyway ill stop prattling on and let you read the instalment. **

**Peace out.**

* * *

'What the hell is that smug son of a bitch doing now?' Bobby Singer thought to himself while grinding his teeth anxiously. Surveying his surroundings he deduced it wasn't a hallucination or a trick. Everything was real and he was definitely in the large dining hall. Bobby steeled himself when he saw the King of Hell approaching.

"Robert, so glad you could make it." Crowley smirked. "I understand you've been quite busy...downstairs. Making yourself at home I trust?"

"Screw you." Bobby snarled. But Crowley merely smiled at him devilishly. Sarah saw the exchange and walked over.

"If only." He quipped before Sarah came into earshot, making Bobby's face flush red with anger. "Sarah darling." He called to her and she smiled at him and Bobby, still trying to be a good hostess. "This is Bobby Singer. A brash, crude, brutish..." He paused for effect and when Sarah raised her eyebrows in question at him he continued. "Naw he's a kitten really... aren't you Bobby?" Crowley jabbed at him again as he leant further toward Sarah brushing her ear with his stubble. "A very good kisser too... Uses a bit too much tongue for my taste, but you can't have everything." Sarah blushed and Bobby made a low grumbling noise like a dog with its hackles up, about to attack.

"You serving any booze in this hell hole 'your majesty'?" Bobby asked sarcastically.

"The best of course." Crowley merely snapped his fingers and a drink appeared for Bobby. "I'll leave you two crazy kids to get better acquainted." Crowley left, though not before winking cheekily to Sarah.

So there they were left; Prophet and Hunter, the only two humans in the most bizarre dinner party conceivable. Sarah tried making light conversation with Bobby and he was nice to her. He told her about his life and how he wound up where he was.

"So what about you? How does a nice kid like you get caught up with a cruel bastard like him?" He motioned toward Crowley.

Sarah had to pause for thought, she hadn't thought of Crowley as cruel. He had been nothing but good to her thus far. However she hadn't disobeyed him yet, and he hadn't asked her to do anything she hadn't wanted to either. What would happen if she refused to do something for him? That thought made her uncomfortable and she pushed it away.

"He's my boss I suppose." Sarah said, half-telling the truth. "All I do is translate for him. And he..." Bobby cut her off.

"Puts you in expensive dresses, making you play the happy captive, while he parades you around like some trophy he's won." Sarah flared up at the comment.

"I resent that, Crowley is vain, so what? He has never hurt me, or 'made' me do anything, I stay with him because I choose to. I am NOT his trophy!" She surprised herself with how she defended Crowley so fiercely. Bobby did not back down however.

"You're playin' with fire ya idjit. It doesn't matter if Crowley likes you and is taking care of you now. He's a demon and he will use you up until there is nothin' left!" He shouted by the end but Sarah didn't even blink, she stared back at him defiantly. It frightened him to think of Crowley having his hooks in some young, innocent girl. Sarah sniffed in derision.

"I'm not as innocent as you think Bobby Singer." She said darkly, startling Bobby. "Yes. I can read your mind. The truth of the matter is: I have committed murder, I'm damned already." Bobby furrowed his brow and stayed silent. The awkward silence didn't last long, as Crowley's final guest had arrived.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys, sorry I've been a bit slow uploading this chapter. But here it is. Hope you guys enjoy! **

**Reviews are the fuel of creativity so please lemme know what you guys think!**

**Peace out :D**

* * *

"Waddup ladies and gents!" He burst through the heavy wooden double-doors with ease. Ever suave and smug he sauntered toward the dinner guests one arm draped on a pretty, busty blond, his other hand held an open bottle of champagne from which they both drank. Granted, she was less than superficial, in fact he had conjured her up this morning with a click of a finger, but a guy of his standing could hardly arrive at a party alone. Could he?

Everyone had turned to watch him, which was what he wanted really. Crowley mentally rolled his eyes at his final guest 'typical' he thought as he began to walk over to him, observing that he was managing to pour champagne on his companion, whilst ogling her breasts and squeezing her buttocks at the same time. 'Quite the feat though.' Crowley thought amusedly.

"Gabriel." Crowley growled at the man. Snark ever evident in his voice "As much as I want my guests to...enjoy themselves at my gatherings. Dinner is about to be served." He gestured toward the grand table where others were beginning to sit.

Gabriel. The name struck Sarah to the core the moment he entered the room. She knew who and what he was all too well, and didn't need the introductions Crowley was giving to the other guests. Bobby watched her white knuckled grip on her glass, and noticed she was trembling slightly. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder "It's okay kid. He's only an angel. He ain't gonna hurt ya." Sarah shrugged away from his touch and walked to the dining table pale faced.

"I know perfectly well what he is." She said darkly. A confused and concerned Bobby followed her.

Crowley noticed the change in Sarah as she sat beside him. He tried to read her mind but she blocked him, Crowley grumbled in annoyance, he would have to remind her to stop doing that. She was pale, her breath was shaky, a barely noticeable sheen of sweat beaded her brow. And she kept looking at Gabriel, so whatever it was, it was to do with him. But that would have to wait, after the meal it was time for business.

Sarah sat at her barely touched plate, deep in thought true, the meal was a feast fit for the... Well the gods. A thought that would have normally amused her. But she was preoccupied with watching the golden haired Angel at Crowley's table. Thankfully he obviously didn't recognise her, their eyes met a few times and he seemed more intent on sending her seductive looks than anything else. Which made Sarah feel ill. He definitely didn't recognise her, she was fourteen when they last met.

Crowley was deep in conversation with Dionysus. But that didn't stop him from trying to read Sarah every now and then, but she was impenetrable. When dinner was over Crowley cleared his throat drawing the attention of the entire table he clicked his fingers and all of the food and plates disappeared, to be replaced with decanters of port, brandy and cognac.

"My esteemed guests. You have all answered my call, for that I thank you. I assume many of you know why I invited you but for those who don't: the Judeo-Christian apocalypse has come and gone. The old rules do not apply anymore. So I: The King of Hell." He lingered on the titles elf satisfyingly. "Wish to propose an alliance with all of you. Eros, Amaterasu, Plutus, Kali, Dionysus, Medusa, and you Gabriel." He bowed lightly at each in turn as he spoke, Sarah could see they all hung on his every word, he had drawn them in and now he was going to sell them, he was amazingly good and she guiltily admitted to herself that she enjoyed watching him work. "All of you are deities in your own right but your followers have dwindled, and thus your power. I propose to give all of you a five percent share of the souls in hell, which undoubtedly give you all a certain... Jua de vivre." He smirked and took a draw from his scotch for dramatic effect.

"And what do you want in return for such a generous prize?" Plutus spoke, ever the astute businessman, although not as Wiley as Crowley, Sarah wagered.

"We take council together once a month, and work together toward a common goal. This is all I propose, no strings attached, no loopholes, just good business." Crowley then snapped his fingers again and a brass altar bowl appeared. Crowley took out his black knife, cut his palm lightly and let some blood drip inside. Anyone who wishes to join me, make your blood oath, those who don't, no harm done." He then turned away from his guests, knowing he had sold them. He moved to Sarah and took her hand, clicked his fingers to play music. "Care to dance darling?" She rose. She took up a napkin from the table and wrapped it around his cut hand, tying the knot at the back gently then smiled at him sheepishly. The gesture took Crowley aback, he felt a stirring of something other than just lust in his chest he didn't recognise. And he wasn't sure whether he liked it. Ignoring that he took her to the floor and they began to dance slowly to Amy Winehouses' Me and Mr. Jones. He guided Sarah on as she seemed a little uncomfortable. He sensed a lot of anxiety about her.

"Why so worried darling?" She frowned and didn't speak. "Now, now. Don't hold out on me. That Angel seems to have you well and truly fluffed. Is there something I should know?" He glanced over to the table, most of the others had made the pact and had joined them on the dance floor. Gabriel among them, with his 'date'.

"It's nothing Crowley I know him from my past. He doesn't recognise me anyway." At that moment, when Crowley wanted to interrogate her further Gabriel approached.

"Mind if I cut in?" Gabriel was all smiles as usual. "We can swap partners. Gabby here's a sweetie aintcha?" The 'girl' smiled a toothy grin and moved to Crowley who grimaced and moved away.

"I don't play with other men's sex toys, ta." Gabriel grabbed Sarah anyway and whisked her away.

"Now who are you girly? I could swear I recognise you." His hand moved far too below the waist for comfort. That was too much for Sarah she pushed him off her and both Crowley and Bobby were at her side in an instant. Quicker than he could react, Sarah grabbed the Angel blade, shoved Gabriel against a drinks cart and held the blade roughly to his throat.


	9. Chapter 9

Gabriel swallowed awkwardly, even though his vessels' mouth was dry. He eyed the angel blade warily. "Look kiddo, I don't know who you have me mixed up with but-" Sarah put more pressure into the blade against his throat. She spoke low and dangerously, white hot anger seethed from her like she hadn't felt in a long time. All of the guests had stopped to watch them both.

"I know you Angels are arrogant. But this takes the cake. You 'think.' You recognise me?" Crowley saw her bare her teeth wolfishly, it almost looked comical seeing Sarah intimidating the angel. As Gabriel was at least a full head taller than her. But there was a foreboding electric energy surrounding her, he deduced it must be a psychic power related to her telepathy. She didn't seem to know she was doing it either.

"I-I'm sorry, you're familiar sure, but I don't know you." Gabriel furrowed his brow. 'where have I seen her before?'

"The last you saw me wasn't that long ago, for you at least. I was fifteen. Homeless. Helpless. Friendless. I had nothing, I lost everything. Nine years ago I was ready to die and finish it all. But you took that from me too." Gabriel felt as though the bottom of his vessels' stomach fell away.

"Sariel." Her name slipped through his lips subconsciously. She pressed even harder against him.

"My name is Sarah! I refuse to use that fucking name my parents gave me!" She shouted, still baring her teeth. The pressure of the angel blade against Gabriel's throat began to cut slightly. The bright pale blue of his grace gleamed through the wound. This seemed to spur Sarah on all the more. "You should have let me die when you had the chance!" She screamed. Gabriel couldn't help his reflex when she lunged at him. He grabbed her by the throat, stopping her movement abruptly with his angelic strength.

"You do not want to be knife fighting an Archangel, kid." He then threw her back a few feet with no effort, while pulling out his own blade. His eyes shone with his grace as his wings unfolded. When it seemed as though he was going to overpower her, Sarah nimbly dodged out of the way and managed to cut at his forearm. Gabriel cried out in pain and surprise. Humans shouldn't be able to move fast e ought to get close to an archangel, let alone catch one off guard.

Crowley watched the confrontation unfold before him and noted with interest that Bobby tensed and started toward Sarah when Gabriel threw her again... Sarah, landed on her feet unharmed, and still stood defiant against Gabriel. Her angel blade never dropping point from its' target. Taken aback but not surprised by his outburst, Sarah crouched defensively. They began circling each other slowly in a surreal duel-like manner. As Sarah was about to lunge again a deafening rumbling shook the hall.

"ENOUGH!" Crowley bellowed. His voice echoing through the hall. Gabriel seemed to snap out of his defensiveness but Sarah didn't. "Sarah back down." She ignored him still standing en garde. "Back. Down. Now." He growled. Sarah looked at him, taking her eyes off Gabriel for a moment. Who saw his opportunity and touched the back of her head gently, with his angelic powers Gabriel made her pass out. Sarah slumped immediately and fell to the floor. Bobby Singer went straight to her.

He brushed Sarah's hair from her face and checked her pulse: Regular. Thank God. He turned to see Crowley tense, grim faced and staring down Gabriel.

"Time you were leaving Angel." He said. Just as Gabriel was about to reply, Crowley snapped his fingers and Gabriel disappeared, along with his faux companion. There was silence in the room. All of the dieties were watching Crowley. Who composed himself and smiled.  
"Seems even the mortals know what arses they are." He said, earning a chuckle from the room and breaking the quiet. Crowley made a gesture and music played once more.

When the mood in the room had returned to normal. He snatched a glance toward Sarah and Bobby, who was hovering protectively over her. "Mister Singer." He said. "Kindly take her to her room, if you would." Crowley glowered at the man when he looked as though he were about to object. Bobby then merely grumbled and picked Sarah up, carrying her away gently.

* * *

thanks so much for reading is love to know what you all think as I go. :)


End file.
